Benutzer Diskussion:Petra Silie
Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Als Standard-Darstellung ist im Hexer-Wiki bisher noch der "Quartz"-Skin aktiv. Vielleicht wirfst du bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins kannst du dich zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ kannst du natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn du dich bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls es ein angepasstes Thema sein soll und du dabei Hilfe benötigst, sagt einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 09:40, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) colours if you are interested here are some colours (i can give you many many more) if you'd like to use them in tables (or elsewhere) colours thanx a lot :-) For colours I have already here http://www.html-php-mysql.de/generatoren/colors.php a great variety of colour codes Petra Silie 14:21, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlagen Hoi Petra, Du hast ja bei den Mixturen für 3 Zutaten etc. neue Trankbeschreibungen verwendet, kürzer und präziser. Was hältst du davon, wenn man die in den Vorlagen übernehmen würde? Dann könntest du auf den jeweiligen Seiten auch die Vorlage verwenden und musst nicht den ganzen Text kopieren. Momentan ist jeder Trank mindestens an drei verschiedenen Orten aufgeführt. Granjow 14:27, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Shared uploads When uploading images like the coats of arms, can you upload them to English wiki instead of here? Unfortunately, the shared upload function only works one way, so you can use the images uploaded to the English wiki on all other Witcher wikis, but not the other way around. Ausir 00:45, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Thanx for info, I mentioned this problem already in the Witcher forum but didn't get a reply to my request. Okay, from now on I upload all pix for common use in the English Wiki Petra Silie 11:51, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zugriffsstatistik thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Petra... ich habe gerade beim Zahlenwälzen ein paar Statistiken erstellt und dabei ist auch das folgende Bild zustande gekommen. Vielleicht hast du ja Spaß dran? Weiterhin viel Erfolg! --Avatar 08:16, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Danke, das freut mich aber :-) Petra Silie 11:51, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I just made you a bureaucrat here. I should have done it a long time ago, but forgot you weren't one already. :) 18:43, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) thumb|Statistics :Also created the overview for Witcher Wiki. --Avatar 18:57, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Thankx a lot :-) Petra Silie 15:51, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Hi, ich wollte mal fragen ob ihr hier im Hexer-Wiki vielleicht auch Interesse hättet, in Wikia Gaming etwas mitzumachen. Also zum Beipiel Artikel über euer Thema anlegen/kopieren oder über andere Spiele, die ihr kennt. Ich würde mich über eure Mithilfe sehr freuen! I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:03, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Btw: Super Skin :) Was ist Wikia Gaming denn genau? Eine News Seite so wie es bereits Gamer Portale gibt? Petra Silie 09:32, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn ich mal ehrlich sein darf, hab ich keine Ahnung, was ich da betreibe :) nur es gibt eins in Englisch, und ich wollte eins in deutsch erstellen (→ Anzahl der Wikis im Hub Gaming). Also man kann News posten, Artikel von seinem Wiki einfügen (um die Bekanntheit vielleicht zu steigern?) und Bilder, und whatever es sonst noch gibt :) Projektvorstellung, Editoriale Beiträge, es gibt viel, was man machen kann. Wenn es mir bald wieder besser geht, mach ich vielleicht auch mal ein Event oder so was... aber das könnte noch ein Weilchen dauern (genau wie meine Rückantworten gerade, ich bitte das zu Entschuldigen). Ich hoffe, dass ich nichts vergessen habe und wünschte nun noch einen schönen Samstag. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 08:18, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben gelegentlich News für das Hexer Wiki.Die kann ich in Gaming Wikia mit reinsetzen. Ansonsten ist das Hexer Wiki eigentlich eher eine Wissensdatenbank. cheers Petra Silie 12:28, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ah, ok. Ja, das wäre nett, wenn ihr die ab und an mal einfügt (wir sehen dann, wo wir das machen). Aber ich finde es schonmal super, dass ihr das machen werdet :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ich hätte jetzt eine News, hab aber keinen Plan, wie und wo ich die auf GamingWiki reinsetzen soll. Auf die Main als News? Oder unter RPG ne neue Kategorie "The Witcher" anlegen. Dort die News schreiben und auf die Main verlinken? Wie komme ich auf der Main in die News schreiben Seite? Da ich auch News schreibe auf der deutschen Witcher Seite, kannst schon mal kucken, was das für ne News ist: http://www.the-witcher.de/#633 Petra Silie 12:48, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Spontan würde ich jetzt sagen hier: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:RPG/News_aus_Wikis und einen Vermerk auf der Hauptseite (hier: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/index.php?title=Neue_Events&action=edit). Ich mach evtl. mit tabview noch etwas, wo man dann wählen kann, welche News man sehen will. Aber die könnte man evtl. sogar im Witcher-Artikel mittels Box einfügen (so als Spot). Alles Spekulation, welche würdest du bevorzugen? Btw, hast du was dagegen wenn ich das Projekt hier nächsten Monat zum Projekt des Monats anmelde? Das würde vielleicht noch ein paar neue Benutzer bringen. Ah, wie ich gerade erfahre, war das Hexer-Wiki im März auf Platz 16 der deutschen Wikis (anhand der täglichen Pageviews gemessen), glückwunsch! :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 13:05, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Die Syntax aus dem ersten Link versteh ich nicht wirklich... :D Was du mit "tabview" meinst und das mit der Box als Spot, versteh ich auch nicht ^__^ Ich habe die News unter dem 2. Link untergebracht http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:RPG/News_aus_Wikis#Neueste_Nachrichten Das ist aber keine Wiki News, denn im Hexer Wiki erscheint sie nicht. Dort steht das imgrunde schon irgendwo (wo genau, hab ich in o.g. Artikel verlinkt). Die News ist auf der offiziellen Webseite gestern erschienen. Da kommt regelmäßg was. Ich kann das regelmäßig bei euch newsen und mit den Detaillinks ins Hexer Wiki verlinken. oh Platz 16 war das Hexer Wiki? Wo findet "man" denn diese Statistik? Petra Silie 14:06, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, also das mit den News ist gut an der Stelle und auch das regelmäßige ist gut. :Zur Statistik: Kommt direkt vom Chef :) also von Avatar, und der wird mich ja sicher nicht anlügen (außer bei "ich füg die Spotlights gleich ein") ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 14:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) References Hi, I left a note here with a question: Diskussion:Fangpire — Game widow 18:33, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) 3000. Artikel Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 3000. Artikel! (Kann sein dass ich etwas spät dran bin). Ich fänds nicht schlecht wenn du das Wiki nochmal hier anmelden würdest, dann kann ich es für September aufnehmen :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 12:49, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 3.000 Artikel Danke :-) Anmelden? Ja, hab ich gemacht http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_Diskussion:Spotlights#Hexer_Wiki Ist das so richtig? Petra Silie 16:27, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das sieht gut aus :) Ich werd es gleich mal bewilligen. Ich freu mich schon darauf, dass ich ein neues Spotlight zu machen! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) SEO Hi. Also heute bin ich wegen SEO und so da... :) Keine Angst, tut nicht weh, macht das Wiki nur besser. Um das zu erreichen, solltest du MediaWiki:Description mit Infomationen zum Thema füllen, die als Suchwörter in Google eingegeben werden könnten. In MediaWiki:Pagetitle machst du das gleiche, nur suchst du dir die am häufigsten benutzten aus. Der gleiche Text kommt in MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage, nur eben ohne $1. Ich denke das reicht fürs Ranking :) Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 14:03, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PS: Wie gefällt dir das Spotlight? SEO Versteh ich jetzt nicht so ganz o_O Ich setze auf die von dir verlinkten Seiten "Suchbegriffe", bzw. Begriffe der "am häufigsten besuchten Seiten" ? Was ist eigentlich "SEO" ? :-D Ich find den Spotlight Artikel nicht wieder ^__^ Petra Silie 15:56, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Die meistgebrauchten Wörter im Spiel - zum Beispiel Klassen, Elemente, Charaktere, Orte, oder so Sachen. Du kannst auch die zur Hilfe nehmen. (aber nicht: Hauptseite und Sammelseiten) :SEO ist eine amerikanische Erfindung von der ich die Übersetzung nicht weiß aber sie irgendwie doch funktioniert :) :Artikel :Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 16:07, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Reicht es, wenn auf den betreffenden Seiten schlicht Gameplay oder Eroberungsgalerie etc. schreibe ohne Präfix oder so? Ohne irgendwelche Tags? o.O SEO means: http://acronyms.thefreedictionary.com/search+engine+optimization ;) Am sinnigsten ist wohl gleich der erste Vorschlag Search Engine Optimization Petra Silie 16:20, 15. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PdM Hi, ich bräuchte bisschen Hilfe. Könntest du hier http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats#Kirby-Wiki bitte abstimmen? Fürs Kirby-Wiki ^^ - PS: Den Skin/Das oben auf der Benutzerseite fixe ich gleich morgen Mittag nach der Schule. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png 20:43, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kirby Wiki oh bitte, bitte nicht. Ich mag kein Manga noch Anime. Ich krieg da Schüttelforst, Haarausfall und Durchfall von :-D Bitte verlang das nicht von mir >..< Petra Silie 10:50, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi Hallo Petra, danke für den Willkommensgruß :) ...und nebenbei auch gleich für deine Arbeit hier. Hat mir damals sehr geholfen! Gruß, Hexer dezimal 17:16, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Freut mich zu hören (lesen), dass dir das Hexer Wiki geholfen hat. Wenn du Infos hast, die nicht hier zu finden sind, kannst du sie im Hexer Wiki verewigen. :Petra Silie 20:32, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ;) Danke für deine Begrüssung *g* Könntest du den Artikel gleich löschen? Ich darf das afaik nicht, ausser du gibst mir Mod-Berechtigungen. Werde die Versus-Abteilung demnächst etwas umstrukturieren :) —Granjow 18:52, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ach, das hab ich doch glatt vergessen. Wie hast du die automatische Begrüssung hingekriegt? Granjow 18:54, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Hi Granjow, ja das mit der Begrüßung hat Admin gemacht :D Es ist dem Wiki hier angepasst. Ich hab's nicht gemacht. Diese Begrüßung willst du gelöscht haben? Ich habe übrigens mit deinem Tipp alle "D'Jinni" Begriffe gesucht und editiert. Ich hoffe, es waren alle. Petra Silie 18:23, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wikianswers you might want to add the following to Mediawiki:Monaco.css /* Fix to make Wikianswers readable */ .Frag_leaderboard { background-color: #1D2831 !important; } and possibly this to fix your menus: #user_masthead { -moz-background-clip:border; -moz-background-inline-policy:continuous; -moz-background-origin:padding; background:#586572; none repeat scroll 0 0; font-size:10pt; margin:2px 2px 0; padding:4px; } thanx and done Petra Silie 12:13, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC) New skin proposal Hi there! I've been experimenting with a new snazzier skin for the wiki, if you are interested in seeing it, copy en:User:Game_widow/monaco.css to Benutzer:Petra_Silie/monaco.css and that should be sufficient for you to see it (and only you will see it, it will not affect the wiki at all in general -- and for future reference, you can make all sorts of changes there to test them before you implement them on your wiki). Also, to make this new skin work better, i changed the logo icon to a transparent background, you can find a copy of the file here. Please let me know what you think, i would appreciate your opinion — Game widow 15:50, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Monaco.js this file is no longer needed and you cannot see the banner it puts up -- *unless* you try the new skin. the file Mediawiki:Monaco.js can safely be deleted, it is not helping your wiki in anyway — Game widow 18:43, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Hi again, I forgot that since i now work for wikia, i can actually edit these files, so i commented out the entire contents of monaco.js ... so effectively it is as if the file had been deleted, but you can easily revert my changes if you find a problem. I strongly suspect that you will see absolutely no difference with the standard wiki skin, and an improvement if you try my new skin. — Game widow 22:23, 13. Feb. 2010 (UTC)